Ideas for Willcraft/Battle Characters
Extremely powerful Villains AKA evil people that could fight Herobrine and lord Läskig and not die immediately. Just Boss level characters. Lord Giksäl '''- Lord Läskig's good version and his biggest fear (overcomed). He was created when Läskig was testing his scepter. Lord overcomed his fear and tried to slayer him, but Giksäl escaped from Rotten Westland. Since he was good he decided to kill Läskig. This is his misson. APPEARANCE Since Giksäl is Läskig's opposite he's appearence is opposite of Läskig's. He has got white skin, light grey robe and blue eyes. ABILITIES: -Summoning. Like Läskig he can summon stuff but only good mobs and he can't create anything. -Transformation. -Teleportation. -Telekinesis. -LIghting atack. He can shoot lightings from hands. -Charging. When he gets hit by lighting he is charged and takes abilities of Wither+Enderdragon+Golem+Guardian. '''Bedrock Wither: The Arch-Enemy of Decay, he has 500K hearts, explodes when teleports, shoots Blue wither skulls, tail-attack does 100 (if chain-attacked, will be double the previous one, for example, 100 h, then 200, then 400 etc.) hearts and drops a single piece of bedrock when defeated. BEDROCK?!? Nah, defeat will give 2 Nether Stars! Skelderman: Age: 16 Powers: teleportation and great archery. He can transform into any hostile mob. Evil level: intense Weapon: Bow,Endblade Damned - Damned is a strange person, if he even is a person. He can become anything. From simple dirt to the almighty Wither, this guy's true form isn't well known. People brave enough to look at his true form said that it's nothing but red demon eyes, huge claws, and dark particles surrounding "him". As he can become anything he wants, his powers vary. For example, if he becomes dirt, he does nothing but if he becomes a Wither, he can fly, eat blocks, and shoot Wither Skulls. The powers from his true form is inexplainable. He can do 2 things: * He flys directly into his victim. When he surrounds his victim, he shows him his/her worst nightmare(s). A victim can get out of him before the creature shows the nightmare(s). * He attacks the victim by shooting fireballs, trying to crush him, and summoning his minions: Minecraft mobs that are cursed. They can be telled if they are cursed if they are entirely black with red eyes. His rivals are Herobrine and Lord Laskig, since they are considered scary as well. His ONLY weakness is happiness. If a victim thinks happy thoughts when Damned surrounds him, he has trouble sending nightmare. If this is repeated, he will be defeated, shouting a loud scream while dissapearing. It can also be told if Damned is a mob or block. If he's a block, the block will appear faded a bit. If he's a mob, it'll have red eyes. No matter what though, he always returns... Obscurus: In Latin his name means "Dark, Tenebrous". In ancient times he was a great hero, but when he tried to defeat Voidheart, the Darkness of Voidheart took over his body, but his soul was untouched. Now, because of the Darkness curse, he is immortal. He appears like a knight wearing a black armor. His body is black, too. He has two blue human eyes and dark blue pupils. Even if his "monstruous" aspect let him look like a villain, he remains a good character. Obscurus has various dark-themed skills: -He can travel through shadows; -He learned dark magic spells, that allow him to shoot dark magic balls from his hands and to cast a magic bolt that steals the life essence from the enemy to heal himself. -Obscurus is an epic swordman, but attacks only villains and evil people. -He still understand human language. -He can fly by two wings he can hide. His enemies are Voidheart, Läskig and Damned, and his unique ally/friend is Herobrine, because he is under control of Läskig and desires to help him. His unique weakness is the human soul: he can be defeated stabbing it. Illuminant- Leader of a powerful group known as The Terror, Illuminant is dangerous in the extreme, capable of inflicting great amounts of devastation with his Triangle Eye, a third eye in his fore head, capable of moving to any part of his body. He commands a powerful army. Once an good, kind man, Illuminant began to take an interest in a group known as The Terror, a legendry army of men who have given their very souls over to evil in exchange for power. Interetsed, he went looking for them, hoping to stop them. Once he found Gargodr, fortress of The Terror, he believed he was on the verge of victory. But fate conspired. As he entered, the dark power of the fortress entered him, changing him completely. His head become a pyramid, and a third eye grew in his head. He was corrupted into something dark and evil. The Terror eagerly tried to destroy him, but found he was forever altered. His power was beyond what they thought, and many were slain, for he gained the power to create the Ragna Golems, muated golems capable of whipping out whole cities, and showed unimaginable evil. He rose swiftly to become lord of The Terror, and now readied himself for war upon all others. His powers are: * Evil Eye - can kill a man with but a glance, and level whole armies. Able to teleport. * Dark creation - can make creatures of vile evil. * Drainage - can drain the life force of others with his eye. * Dark Magic - this can range from simple spells such as fireballs to time-space control on a limited scale, mainly opening rifts in the fabric of reality. * Army Summoning - can summon his minions in an instant. Hydrake- A pure evil ruler of the evil in a realm full of forests. He is known for corrupting peace and also Summoning the other bosses of his realm. He has 7 heads and has a very low chance of getting slayed. He does have a very little chance of flying while battle; as he usually sits or stands on his hind legs while aiming a charged flame. He calls his tribe of evil: Darkness of the forest and usually camps his troops in the dark forest. He is among all other bosses, even the Ur-ghast. He does fly to retreat but this is only when badly injured, and is usually waiting... For another fight. His homeland is different from other hydras, as he still lives in the flaming swamp, he lives on a huge castle also known as the Hydra's peak, which he awaits on the highest part he calls dragon's tower... watching. Lupus- Evil to traitors and friendly towards human unless rough; but pure trouble on the loose. Lupus is a wolf, times 3 the size of a normal vanilla wolf. His fur is black, with glowing blue eyes and wearing diamond wolf armour with powerful enchantments. Also first created when the poor little wolf fell into a cave, burning up in lava. Then when a player tossed 3 obsidian into the lava where the dog died, Lupus was recreated, with more fury and known to release havoc into the world. He lives in a cave, as big as the hydra's and has a very high chance of diamonds in the roof. He lives in the over world, in a place called Lupus mountains. These are his powers: * He has a scratch giving you blinding * He has a bite giving you nausea and poison * He hurls fireballs from the mouth that set you on fire obviously. * Also famed for staring in his eye, making you get nausea, blinding and poison or a 25% chance of being on fire or him given weakness at the same time as poison to himself or 1% your instant death (only on humans). * can summon 2-3 hostile wolves * when stomps on the ground, can give himself debuffs likely or maybe making earthquakes *super speed at night * herobrine act; can make fire circles along with summoning 3-5 wolves for aid (when only 10 health is left). * understands human Lupus will then run away or retreat from battles when weakened unless... he says, "this time NO MERCY." Also Lupus can recover after time. Lupus' only fear would be the Endermaster, since Lupus was once almost killed by him in a war. Docturus-''' Every time the Doctor regenerates, he creates an evil version of himself. The latest is Docturus, who can: * Survive fire and lava * Can use regen if stuck at 11 hearts (just 11, not 12,not 10, 11.) * Use anything as a weapon. * have up to 5000 hearts, depending on when he leaves his TARDIS. * Defend himself easily. '''Satarus - An evil sorceror who steals souls for living. He lives in a temple, and those who trespasses, he challenges them. If he defeats the players, He takes their souls. He is very good at combat, and when he takes a soul, he uses them to become stronger and powerful. Satarus is actually inspired on Shang Tsung, a character from Mortal Kombat. Battle character/possible Endventures character: Endergirl A female Enderman, she is one of the only Endermen to escape the Endermaster. She has unique and unexplained powers, including a human form and teleportation, and two identifying physical features- her human form has wide green eyes which turn Enderman purple at night, and as an Enderman, a purple dragon egg tattoo is revealed on her back, which glows when she used her powers. Galeton She used to rule the Aether with her brother, but when Herobrine became Lord Laskig's puppy she decided to take revenge. After getting her Ender- Withers ready, she was pulled into a strange dimension called the Overworld. Here she meets Shadow (and falls in love) and discovers her Enderman friends were enslaved by the Endermaster. At the full moon, she has to teleport away because then her eyes turn pure white and she becomes the ferocious killer she really is. She is, as i have said, a magician and can summon pure Energy to kill her opponents with, but prefers collecting their heads or dicing them, or just turning Hunter: Hunter is a zombie from kiara's youtube animations: Hunter in minecraftia Hunter can pounce on his foes and prey, He can scratch and camoflage with his hoodie on. that he is from the game left4dead, if you do not know the game i think you should check their wiki Hunter is friends with zombies from minecraft, It is unknow that he is a villan or hero. Killer Blue: real name: Jayson "Jay" Phillip, (Japanese: キラー·ブルー, 本名: ジェイソン"ジェイ"フィリップ Kirā· burū, Honmyō: Jeison" Jei" Firippu) is a professional, Rank A, extreme acrobatic and a very skilled assassin who kills players, and mobs. Not only he assassinates players and mobs, He also steals items. His secret hideout is a sewer and uses his hideout as his headquarters. His face is never seen due to wearing a blue mask. His weapons are, A Diamond Sword, Pistol, Sniper, Machine Gun, TNT, Grenade. Viktor Kazimir: (Russian: Виктор Казимир Viktor Kazimir) is a Russian Minecraftian who is a professional fighter, he is very good at a Russian martial art called Sambo (Russian: са́мбо). Kazimir won his first street fighting match, and never had any damage on him. Kazimir can travel at night and can kill mobs that attempt to attack him. He cannot kill players, but fights them if they challenge him, he can also attack players if they try to attack him first. He works with the R.E.A. (Red Emerald Agency), a private Russian corporation that hires people from different countries to bring criminals to their prison or kill them for their choice. The R.E.A. hired Kazimir to track down Dr Creepy, for his choice to kill him or take him alive. Kazimir is also fluent with English. The Herobrinian Dragon: Herobrine's 3-headed mount. Looks like King Ghidorah from the godzilla mod, but with a long tail and no legs. Can shoot Endblades. The Dark Guardians: can shapeshift into the enemy they are fighting. A group of players. Baneblade: fighter for justice. He saves innocent good people and kills evil people. If liar blames innocent person, Baneblade will feel that he is lying. If the liar refuses to accept the truth, he will die. When Baneblade was 5 years old kid, his parents died, but they lived near the NPC Village and since then, villagers raised him. His skin is: Steve, but with differences: brown hair, Black shirt with diamond on his chest. Black pants with 2 belts: one with positive potions and antoher one with negative potions. Black pants and Brown Shoes. Skeleton skull on his head, why? Nobody knows... He uses diamond longsword and never wears armor. Abilities: # Summoning - He can summon any mob or even a player. # Transforming - He can transform into a mob (from a Silverfish to Enderdragon) or into a player. # Baneblade's Wrath - When battle gets rough, he becomes extraordinary fast and reflexive and his opponent is in less than 1/2 seconds dead. # Nausea slash - If enemy survives, it will get nausea effect III that will last until it dies. # Mob language - He can speak on every mob language. His ONLY WEAKNESS is witnessing of good person killed. It will weaken Baneblade. But if Evil person dies, it will strengthen him. His arch enemies are Dr Creepy, Voidheart, Lord Laskig, Decay and Endermaster. His allies/friends are Herobrine, Obscurus and Lupus. Herobrine was his enemy before, but when Lord Laskig enslaved Herobrine, he realized that Lord Laskig is FAR MORE EVIL than Herobrine so they allied. Liber - Liber is an NPC Villager. A long time ago, when Zombies attacked his village, he was transformed into Zombie Villager, but Baneblade cured him with Splash Potion of Weakness and Golden Apple and he recovered and became an NPC Villager again. He looks different than NPC Villager (DArker skin, unfolded arms, ripped robes on hands and on legs). He has emerald sword. At day, he behaves like a villager, but at night he tries to be villager, but some nights he behaves like a Zombie. Although he looks dangerous, he is kind. He uses Splash Potion of Weakness and Golden Apple as a cure to stop behave like a Zombie. Abilities: # Transforming - He can transform into any mob. # Sun attack - When he kills Zombies, sunlight appears for a while and they burn to death. # Iron army - If gets rough, he summons iron golems to kill zombies. His weakness are Zombies. They weaken him. He becomes more powerful at day, when they burn. His enemies are Voidheart and Lord Laskig because they summon Zombies. His allies are Baneblade, Obscurus and Herobrine. Sabinne - evil girl that works for 5 evil (see Baneblade's archenemies). Baneblade is her archenemy, and Herobrine too. A long time ago, Baneblade and her were friends, but Sabinne decided to go with Voidheart. Baneblade refused, knowing that Voidheart is evil, so he abandoned her. The evil 5-s promised her, is she kills Baneblade, will get best of them. She will get: one of Dr Creepy's megarobot, Decay's throne to become a queen of the Nether, Voidheart's immortalness, Lord Laskig's staff and Endermaster's power. If she fails, she will get punished. She hates all non-hostile mobs (even Endermen, Spiders and Pigmans because they're actually neutral). She doesn't have her own ability, so evil fives share their abilities so she can have their abilites. Also being powered by them, she also shares their weaknesses (light, Notch)... Bloodhound - Bloodhound is a humanoid fire wolf that can manipulate Fire/Pyro powers. Bloodhound is said to be half human, half wolf, with fire powers. His origins is unknown, but it is believed that Bloodhound used to be human and was involved in a test-potion subject that went terribly wrong. Bloodhound wanders the land to fight and kill his prey/opponents, and steal any of their food, and eat their bodies. He will also steal their items but puts them on fire instead. Bloodhound can also kill monsters that will also wander the land but at night. He can be tried to be killed with swords and/or other items, but his weakness is water. Abilities: * Fire-do-ken * Fire Backflip Kick * Fire Uppercut * Fire Teleportation * Fiery Ground Punch * Fiery Burn: Bloodhound can summon fire to burn his opponent from underneath. * Fire Suplex: Bloodhound does a German suplex to his opponent. * Fire Breathe: Bloodhound's finishing move. Bloodhound will spew fire on his opponent and turn them to bones. Bryne - Bryne is a mysterious human that has all the mob's abilities without getting transformation, but he also shares their weaknesses (cats, sun, water...). When he uses (example) Creeper's ability, his face will have Creeper's look. He is immortal. He can change his look, but his real skin is Lord Laskig, but he has blue eyes and white clothes. His ultimate goal is to defeat Lord Laskig and Voidheart, meaning that Bryne remains good. His only ally is Baneblade. He is not sure if he must ally with Herobrine (IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, HEROBRINE IS AN GOOD CHARACTER ON THIS WIKI!!) or not. He has no his own natural abilities, with expection of mob's. WITHERON-Witheron is a zombie pigman with wither skeleton bones, and red eyes, he can shoot wither skulls, eat blocks, and run faster than a baby zombie pigman. (also faster than zupay) Witheron is also good with swords, and can easily kill withers. (but he doesn't kill withers) he is very hard to kill, and is good, he used to be evil, but became good after discovering laseron. LASERON-a ancient machine that was made by the ancient pigs in an attempt to leave the nether, it was never used because the pigs were killed by ghasts, those zombie pigmen that we see in the nether are the ancient pigs who built laseron, but Witheron found laseron, and it still flies around the place, it is unknown if laseron is good or evil, not even it knows what it was made for. Enderlord: Is half wither, with a human body. Has 5 heads and likes crushing people under his massive hammer. Endroid and Endermech: Endroid is a half-robot enderman. Endermech is a gigantic Enderman vehicle, looking just like Endroid. Endroid can shoot lasers and pilots Endermech, which can turn into a flying machine and bomb its enemies. Endergon Endroid and Endermech: Powered by the dreaded Endergon (Ender + Energon), Endroid and Endermech now have blue highlights and better weapons. (Endergon can be used by anyone End or with Ender in their name.) AntiCreeper: a robotic human with diamond swords. Dahlia: Has 2 diamond swords and can summon fire-balls, snow-balls, wither-skulls, and even withers themselves. Destructor: Looks like seven average endermen. The endermen combine like EnderCom, but in a different way. 2 endermen are in each leg. One is the body. Two endermen are in each arm. The body enderman's head is enlarged. Breakdown: Is a gigantic golden (please make him really textured) humanoid with red eyes. He is capable of crushing his foes underneath him, but prefers a mutant-zombie-like smash move. He is (in Mine-imator) a massive Size-8 human. (Size 8 is accomplished by enlarging the whole model and then each individual part. He never talks, having no time for anything but destruction. Eris: Dahlia's best friend and archenemy of Breakdown. She knows the Wither King's sole weakness and used it to destroy him. She fights to defeat Breakdown after he crushed Eris's house and invention. Eris spends her time rebuilding the Enderizer Crystal Cannon, preparing to defeat Breakdown once and for all. Destroyer Of Life aka The Vaporizer: The Vaporizer isn't known by many until they see him, and when they do see him they don't get to tell about it. He is essentially a vertical column with huge wheels on both ends. He has an Enderman head on the front and two double-clawed arms. He can crush people with his wheels, though he prefers catching them with claws. He originally was Eris's Enderizer(The first one), but after being modified by Breakdown, he is evil. He still maintains the crystal shooter, making him all the more dangerous. His only weakness is insanity. He has a Starscream -G1- like voice. The Summonerus: this is a villager thats have got leftovers of Voidheart's power.He was just a normal villager but one day he decided to defeat Voidheart.He went into his new temple and after short duel burned him by blowing up the roof. After Voidheart death he picked up his medalion and the undead esence wich left of him. When he back to his village , he made a potion with esence and then just drink it. Potion gave him a lot of powers . But it made him evil like Voidheart too plus made his nose shorter, skin paler , and eyes red. He destroyed his village and now he is trying to teke control on world with his army of minions. ABILITIES He has two Voidheart powers and few more: -Superstrange-he is very strong and doing double demage. He is very good fighter too. It makes him very hard to defeat in duel. -Hypnotic move-when he is looking in someone eyes for long he can hypnotize him for fighting on his side. -Telekinesis- when he drink a weakness potion his strange disapires but he gets telekinesis. -Summonig skull minions-his the most usefull ability. He can summon skulls for fight with him.He can summons twelve each time . There is few kinds of skull he can summon: Normal skulls- these are normal skulls that jus atack and don't do anything Red skulls-these skulls are burning someone by hitting and explode after death Potion skulls-after he drink a potion he can create a skull that do the potion efect after hit Black skulls- wither skeleton skulls that makes wither efect after hit Gold skulls- these skulls can't hurt a mob or player but they can breack blocks. -Parakising- he can shot green beam wich is pralising his opponent. The Son ------------ the son is a human bent on power. He is truly weak at fighting and manipulates people into doing the fighting for him. His only abbility is to turn other people evil. He does this with a bite. IF a person drinks milk after becoming evil they are cured. he has a massive army of minions that are supremlyy dumb. His two commanders names are WIERD and BOGEL. They are dumb but have the use of dark magic. Overall the son is not to be undrestimatedd Electroid, Surge, and Powerline: Yes, we all know minecraft doesn't use electricity, but these guys can just as well use redstone as a substitute. Surge: Enderman with gold armor. Powerline: Enderman with Redstone armor and Crystal Gun. Electroid: Enderman with Redstone Armor and Enderbow. They turn into... ENDERTRON! Transformation: Surge hides his head and then expands his legs to Y:4. His arms dissapear. Electroid: Hides his head and contracts his legs to Y:0.01 Arms expand to Y:4. Powerline: Expands his head and body fully and hides everything else. Surge stands there while Electroid mounts on top of him. Powerline slots into Electroid . Endertron is able to throw Endercrystals. TAKE THAT HUMANS! His only weakness is blowing him up, then he will split. Then you can defeat his parts like normal endermen. Hydrin: He controls water and it appears he is made out of it. He attacks by trapping his opponent in water and then with his sword. He serves Lord laskig as one of the four Commanders. The Slider: We all know this menace resides in the Aether, in a deep labyrinth found only on a large island. When he managed to escape, he began to smash players. Being Aetherian, he can fly. He is essentially a 3x3x3 stone thing with a blue eye on each side but the top and bottom. Endicron: He is a gigantic enderman capable of smashing enderdragons and leveling cities. He is so massive that he was able to pick up Endertron and pull him apart. His name is a play on Enderman and Unicron. His single weakness is to go inside of him and remove the Enderite Blade, deactivating him. He wins every battle except against Lord Laskig and Hydrin. He keeps enemies out of him by means of an Enderman spawner inside of him. Hydrin was finally able to stop him by disabling the spawner and exploding his blade. He is the one who every creature fears. He can use the spawner by shooting endermen in a fireball blast from his mouth. Fireflame: Like Hydrin, he is a Commander. He is a flaming spider. Groundbreaker: Yet another Commander, he is a giant enderman. He was squished by Endicron. Lightnor: The last of the Commanders, he is an Aetherian like the Slider, and so controls it. He is a golden human with charged wings. He met his demise to Endicron when The Generator resumed spawning endermen inside of Endicron. Sky: Another Aetherian, she was knocked off a large island known as the Labyrinth and landed in the Overworld. She has blue eyes, and is still getting used to the Overworld's gravity. Sky does not have wings, unlike Lightnor. However, she can levitate for a short duration. Sky can call forth huge wind blasts. She calls the Overworld a "Slider's World", an Aetherian term meaning "useless." Being Aetherian, she sometimes speaks differently than Overworlders do, using a strange pattern of symbols to write. Sky wants to get back to the Aether, and she has no close friends in the Overworld. She only sides with a human when she knows it will help her get to the Aether. She calls humans "Earthbounds" and mocks many of them for their lack of flight. Sky does not need to worry about expending her energy with Aetherian magic, even though it is possible. This is done via stealing the power from mobs and humans. When she does expend the Aetherian energy, she will lose her powers until she can recharge them. Everybody feels particularly inclined to get her back to the Aether, as Sky is very annoying to Overworlders, who do not have her Aetherian magic. The only way to defeat her is to expend her Aetherian powers and trick her into doing something wrong with the Overworld's gravity. Sky surprisingly dislikes other Aetherians like Galeton, Slider, and Lightnor. She not only dislikes humans, she takes great pride in dismantling their houses (and them) piece by piece. Tou'akal - '''Tou'akal is a immortal warrior/sorcerer from a minecraftian ancient tribes-man warriors, hunters, and sorcerers known as Voc-Tesk. Tou'akal resides from the Voc-Tesk dimension, but he comes to the Overworld to challenge any adventurer who dares challenge him. '''The Secret Rings - '''The Secret Rings (also called The Secret Ring Gang or their initials S.R.) is a rebellious griefing gang led by an adventurer named Der0x4684. The Secret Rings was formed sometime around April, and the founding members were Der0x4684 and his friends Capsterl33t, and S3VEmerald. The Secret Rings is a rebellion as they have many message that they are against, they are also griefers but are also part of their message they're against. They also refuse to go down in a fight and will beat or kill anyone who disaprove them. The Members are: Der0x4684, Capsterl33t, S3VEmerald, 1489blazeaf, Brooklyn33, Andre234m Joxso98dude, PanzerAdvance4903 '''Korzarov - Korzarov is a immortal dark knight with powerful skills, he was banished to the Nether and was locked up over there after he became corrupted. According to his origins, he was originally named Jeydon Edgard Altaurus and was born in a orphanage with no memory of his family. He decided to become a knight and joined the M.K.R.T. (Minecraft Knight Round Table) and was given the name Korzarov. He was corrupted as a dark knight after he absorbed a rare orb to turn rogue as the other knights kept bossing him around. Now for revenge, his plan is to eradicate the M.K.R.T. for banishing him to the nether. The Reformer: The Reformer is a strange creature that is not invincible, but can't actually die. You have to obliterate him completely. He makes his body out of blocks he steals from the ground, and once actually pulled a player's sword right out of its hand. He can even make himself out of mobs, and has in fact once been seen by Laskig made out of withers and dragons. He is humanoid, but can edit his size. He is all black with two glowing red eyes. Firestorm: Firestorm is not a coward - he battles by running away. He has wheels for feet and two tri-bladed flamethrowers that turn into claws (one on each arm where the hand would be). He is literally ON FIRE, and when he runs away, he lights everything in his path on fire. This causes everybody to burn up or melt or be eradicated in some other painful, fiery way. He beats everyone he fights except for the fire-resistant ones (Fireflame, metal people, etc.). He can fly with a big propeller on his back. Catmonster : Catmonster can bite and scrach you. Each scrach does 2 damge. Each bite does 5.It can jump 10 blocks high, called a pounce. A pounce does 9 damge. They are always British Bombay cats. The Insurrextions '''- The Insurrextions are a rebellious gang led by an adventurer RevolverOcelot12. The founding members are RevolverOcelot12, 10932duke, and MikeDaDudeCoD. They were found sometime around May and was formed after the Secret Rings were formed. Speaking of the Secret Rings, they are also rivals of them. The members of this group are: RevolverOcelot12, 10932duke, MikeDaDudeCoD, JeffCadeyV4, CraftAvengerSMITE, PatrickDaGangsta, Lunat1cR0gue, and kidMattHALO. Driller: Driller is Firestorm's pet. He resembles the wormlike metal monster from Transformers: Dark of The Moon. He has a set of 30 claws on his front part, and appears in the animation as infinitely long. He is 4x4x2, and this segment repeats forever... if you slice him he grows back. The easy way to beat him, and the only way, is to throw your sword down his front opening. It will catch in his grinder and blow him apart. Firestorm deploys him in a "frisbee" mode, where he extends to his seemingly infinite length. He's actually one quadrillion blocks long, but nobody wants to do things like that, so he's as long as required. He falls to the Secret Rings and Ender Seekers in "The Minecrafters: Revenge of the Crafted". The Ender Seekers: The Ender Seekers, as in 'Hunt For The Crystals' in the new series section, destroy ender crystals so the dragon can't get them. SkywarpStorm leads the group, and currently he, FrozenFlame, and TheKillerBeast09 are the only members that are actually real (Who, surprisingly, don't appear in the Series area). Sky is TOTALLY MADE UP. Fortunately, Storm has plenty of *Lots of screaming* DRONES!!!!! DRONES!!!!! These drones are enderman robots. The Constructiblocks: The Constructiblocks are: Goldblock, Pickax, Block Haul, Smelter, Stonetower, Lavastorm, and Creeperload (Rampage, Scavenger, Long Haul, Scrapper, Hightower, Mixmaster, and Overload, respectively). They are based off of the ROTF Constructicons, and, hence the name, they build and destroy - in one go. They turn into Enchantor (Devastator, like the G1 style but with Overload on the back). What goes in, comes out enchanted. Oh, and Laskig's got a shooting platform on the top. '''Gray Knight - '''The Gray Knight is a male alchemist who dislikes the nickname other people have given him for his actions. He likes to live by himself where nobody else can find him, so he can continue to research magic and make advances in technology without having to deal with other people. However, even though he loves solitude, he won't back down from helping others, earning him his nickname. He doesn't forget people he has helped before, and whenever he can he tries to contact them with magic or technology to see how things are going. He also owns a strong, grey horse which contributed to his nickname. * Repeating Arcane Crossbow * Grappling Blades * Bayonet Flamethrower * Magic-Propelled Helicopter * Double-Sided Electric Sword * Shockwave Shield * Gray Stallion * Explosive Potions of Darkness * Explosive Potions of Rainbow Light * Advanced Magic Spells Entity 303: The normal creepy minecraft thing, he can summon duplicates. Look him up if you don't know what he is. The Nether King: The Nether king is a humanoid in a Wither skin. He has a skull for armor on each shoulder. He can turn into a Wither or a Wither Skeleton at any time. He can even turn into a human, resembling a darker Steve. He co-rules with Decay. His real name is unknown. When he is defeated (but not killed) he throws fire behind him. His Second-in-command is Firestorm. '''The Eradicators: '''The Eradicators are Anticon, Endicon, and Wings. Anticon is an enderman in red armor with a vaporizing cannon. Endicon is just like Anticon but in purple. Wings is Endicon with, well... wings. Their goal is to eradicate the creepypastas and the Source Virus. '''The Source Virus: '''He is known as Viraeus normally. He appears as purple pixel cubes with two red eyes, and can turn into whatever he wants. He has been known to appear as a purple humanoid, but he will usually show up as a ghostlike creature. He can delete things from the game. He is sided with Laskig. The Ender Dragon was his creation. He has been sighted and proven only once, by Jeb in his minecraft world. No one else has been known to escape Viraeus's attacks. The Secret Rings Insurrextions, Ender Seekers, and the pathetic Ender Sword will have to join together to defeat him. Only three players wind up getting destroyed/deleted/etc.: Sky, Drone #885, and a nameless player who jumped in to the battle (WitherThing8453). '''Shocker: '''Shocker is possibly more deranged than Medusabelle. He actually once walked up to somebody(TheKillerBeast09)'s house and blew the door up, lit the house on fire, and then rung the doorbell. When the player came out, he ran in and took their stuff. As seen, he's fireproof. He lives in a metal fortress underwater. He is a COMPLETE lunatic, and this is his only weakness. Extremely powerful Heroes Heroes that can withstand powerful villains without dying immidiatly '''Fire Sword- A legendary witch hunter, Fire Sword holds a grudge against witches after his sister was killed by a witch known as Medusabelle when he was a child. Fire Sword wears gray leather armor and a cloak with a hood. Fire Sword's weapon of choice is an iron sword enchanted with unbreaking III and fire aspect III. He has a rare disease that causes his skin to becomes bedrock as he got older. Fire Sword got the disease from Medusabelle. By the time Fire Sword faces Medusabelle, his skin completely become bedrock. Gallentine- Gallentine is a cyborg testificate who's arch-nemesis is dr creepy. Gallentine's father and mother were testificate farmers and he was close to his brother. When Gallentine was 20, dr creepy killed Gallentine's parents and brother and horribly scarred Gallentine himself. Gallentine was later rebuilt as a cyborg and vowed to kill Dr. Creepy. Gallentine has a mechanical right eye, has cybernetic armor with a jetpack and uses a pair of redstone plasma pistols as weapons. As a cyborg, Gallentine has enhanced speed, strength and regeneration. Extremely powerful Neutrals Characters that haven't chosen an particular side, but are really powerfull 'Members: ' Characters based of people from this wiki or people's Minecraft names/skin. Der0x4684 '- Der0x4684 (also called Derox) is the leader and one of the founders of the Secret Rings. He was originally a member in a crew but left for personal reasons. He decided to make himself a gang along with his friends Capster133t and S3Remerald and named it The Secret Rings. '''Capsterl33t '- Capsterl33t (also called Capster or Caps for short) is the second in command and one of the founders of the Secret Rings. Capster originally worked in a fast food restaraunt as a cook but was fired by his boss due to his lousy work on the food. He then worked as a delivery man but was fired again due to delivering the wrong packages 10 times. He then worked in a company that makes pepper spray but not fired but quit as he was promoted as a test subject and quickly quit the company after feeling the taste of pepper spray. He decided to lay low from the jobs and take a break from them. He, Der0x4684, and a friend S3VEmerald decided to make a gang known as the Secret Rings. 'S3VEmerald '- S3VEmerald (also called S3V or Emerald, or Em for short. Real name: Kaz) is the third in command and one of the founders of the Secret Rings. Em originally worked as a employee in Command Block Inc. but left for personal reasons, he, Derox, and Capster created a gang known as the Secret Rings and became the third in command. '1489blazeaf '- 1489blazeaf (also called Blazeaf or Blaz for short. Real Name: Horace) is a member of The Secret Rings. He and his friend Brooklyn33 joined the Secret Rings sometime after the group were formed. He and Brook were best friends since childhood. They use to work in a pizza place but were fired after they screwed up the kitchen. They decided to join the Secret Rings to get their feet back on life. 'Brooklyn33 '- Brooklyn33 (also called Brooklyn or Brook for short) is a member of the Secret Rings. He and his friend 1489blazeaf joined the Secret Rings sometime after the group were formed. He and Blaze were best friends since childhood. They use to work in a pizza place but were fired after they screwed up the kitchen. They decided to join the Secret Rings to get their feet back on life. 'Andre234 '- Andre234 (also called Andre) is a scout of the Secret Rings. He is a former member of a parkour gang and joined the Secret Rings after he departed the parkour gang. He is a pro at finding and going on the lookout in case if any enemies come after them. 'Joxso98dude '- Joxso98dude (also called Joxso) is a heavy muscle of the Secret Rings. He is the strongest member of the Secret Rings and was promoted "heavy muscle". His strength is very reliable and his attacks are a bit strong. 'PanzerAdvance4903 '- PanzerAdvance4903 (also called Panzer. Real Name: Harvey) is a member of the Secret Rings. He is rarely seen without his Golden helmet. He originally had a job as a factory worker but quit as it was too difficult. He joined the Secret Rings crew and becomes a new member. '''SkywarpStorm: '''SkywarpStorm (Skywarp, Sky, Storm for short) is a member of the Ender Seekers, a group of players that search for Crystals in the overworld and obliterate them before the Ender dragon finds them. He is very intelligent, but also a little strange. He is also a spy for the Secret Rings, but doesn't show this to the Ender Seekersor his affiliation as leader of the Seekers to the Secret Rings. '''RevolverOcelot12 - RevolverOcelot12 (also called Ocelot, Real name: Joshua) is the leader and one of the founders of the Insurrextions. He is a intelligent and bright adventurer. He was a former member of a griefing gang but left after the whole greifing group was arrested for killing someone while griefing the victim's house. He was the only member left of the group and decided to leave the group and disbanded it. He eventually decided to create his own group and decided to bring his friends 0932duke, and MikeDaDudeCoD in the group. 0932duke '''- 0932duke (also called Duke, Real name: Desmond) is the second in command and one of the founders of the Insurrextions. He was a former employee of a Truck Stop, but decided to quit for personal reasons. He decided to come to his friend RevolverOcelot12 along with MikeDaDukeCoD to crete the Insurrextions. '''MikeDaDudeCoD - MikeDaDudeCoD (also called Mike) is the third in command and one of the founders of the Insurrextions. He was a former employee of MineLife (parody of Facebook) but quit for personal reasons. He is a big fan of Call of Duty. He and his friend 0932duke joined his other friend RevolverOcelot12 to make the Insurrextion. JeffCadeyV4 '- JeffCadeyV4 (also called Jeff) is a member of the Insurrextion. He is rarely seen without his leather armor chestplate. He was a regular adventurer and lived in a regular life. He decided to make his life extreme and joined the Insurrextion. '''CraftRebelSMITE '- CraftRebelSMITE (also called Rebel, Real name: Markus) is a member of the Insurrextion. He is a big fan of Smite. He is a former employee of Rodder (parody of Twitter), but like MikeDaDukeCoD, he left for personal reasons. He eventually joined the Insurrextion to get back on his feet. 'PatrickDaGangsta '- PatrickDaGangsta (also called Patrick) is a scout of the Insurrextion. He is a former gang member of a gang, but he was arrested 10 times and decided to leave the gang. Tired of being a regular person he searches for a group to join. He finds the Insurrextion and joins the group. Because of his experience as a gang member, he is good at searching stuff and can go on the lookout for any danger. 'kidMattHalo '- kidMattHalo (also called Matt) is a heavy muscle of the Insurrextion. He is a considered to be the strongest member of the group and has the greatest rank and is a big gan of Halo games. He is a former street fighter and a former member of a street fighting gang. He joined the Insurrextion and was promoted heavy muscle. 'Lunat1cR0gue '- Lunat1cR0gue (also called Rogue, Real name: Connor) is a member of the Insurrextion. He is a crazed pyschopath of the Insurrextion mostly due to his reckless and dangerous behavior. He is very dangerous, crazy, and violent for his actions. He was a former employee of InstaCraft (a parody of Instagram) but was fired after he violently assaulted another employee. He then joined the Insurrextion to get a new life. '''Baddy (Baddy2004 in the wiki): He is the ultimate barricade! When you fight him, he arms 2 endblades, have a full stack of Golden Apples and Ender Armor! He can defeat a big group of Zombies, and even a Infinity I, Flame I, Power V and Punch II bow! He can attract users with Cake! Dragon's Fang - The Dragon's Fang (a.k.a. DragonRoar4238) has only one wish, to become stronger. He constantly practices with swords while fighting other players in Minecraft. He is an adept of handling a blade and several weapons in mini-games, but he is not the best, so he strives to become stronger through practice. However, he is fine with defeat, and only needs to thrive off of the fun from playing with others in PvP combat. Still, that won't tarnish his desire to become the strongest player in the world! Cmaker - He was once a citizen of an island in the sky, known as Sunbuild. One day, Sunbuild was invaded and destroyed by Herobine. When Cmaker escaped to the surface, he met an enderman named Uhel who taught him swordsmanship and gave him source-crystals that made him able to cast some spells (not that he knows much). His agility is usually low, but when he gets scared, he can run really fast and even slightly parkour, but he gets tired quickly and needs to recover. In his free time, he is trying to recreate magic known as "Ghira" or "Fi". In this form of magic, a soul can be transformed into sword. He is constantly trying to get Medusable as a test subject for this magic. Neutral This is for characters that didn't pick a side or are not interested in picking one, don't fit anywhere else or are filler. Lisa - Lisa is a normal girl with blond hair wearing jeans and a red top. She has the tendency to get herself into trouble in one way or another. Hookswinger: Hookswinger is a player who is sometimes known as Whipster. He is green with yellow eyes and a cockpit on his chest, with yellow on his feet. He has two-four hooks, depending on which ones he uses. Two are always on each arm, and occasionally two are on his back. He doesn't fight anyone willingly but wins if he is forced to by throwing them over a building/into the ocean/near lava, etc. He is nicknamed Hook, Whips, or Swinger. Steve and Meow: Steve is a noob with a cat named Meow. He's mostly a miner, but he can fight. He just avoids it because he totally stinks at it. Minor Villains Humans or Mobs that aren't extremely powerful that like to see others suffer or are evil in some other way. Enderform: Enderform was an accidental creation made of endercrystals. He heals himself with these crystals. His favorite thing to do is pull a crystal off of himself (it will regenerate) and throw it at a building "to see what happens". Not that he hasn't already seen it i don't know how many times before. Whirl: Whirl (Not the Recue Bots helicopter) is just plain ironic. He turns into an octopus whirl ride, yet he is evil. He has a propeller on his back (The main spinning part of the ride) and uses it to... slice people up. He's too heavy to fly, so he picks people up and throws them in. He's not too powerful, as shown in my concept scene in TF5 where Firestorm backs him up. He. hates. everything. Well... not himself, or evil, but other than that he hates everything. He turns into an octopus whirl because it was the disguise he hated the least. So many people to crush, so little time. shadow bones: a wither skeleton that has a strange power allowing him to manipulate bone structure to adapt to battle from creating wings to change the material his bones are made from. he can also summon different types of arrows to help create distance and normally rides on a spider with poison webbing.he also does not like to kill his opponents right away he enjoys a painfull death so people can sees why challenging is such a mistake despite being used to long ranged weapons he is also not quite bad at wielding a endblade witch he got by destroying a squad of enderman the endmaster sent to explore the nether if i had to name a weakness it would have to be his desire to keep the battle long ranged freaks him out a bit when people get close The Elites: '''Doom falls upon anybody who tangles with the Elites. Led by the Sentry Guardian miniboss, the Labyrinth's Eye and Slider Host Mimic were ordered to find players to serve the Slider. The result was the Elites. They are the Slider's covert agents, and none but Sky have escaped them. They have shields in a Slider's eye fashion, with stone swords. Their leader is Eye, and others include Mimic, Cogs, Blast, and Spawner. As these names suggest, they are named after things in the Aether. Their main weakness is their desire to serve the Slider no matter what. This means they never retreat. They have as much health as the thing they're named for (Eye - Slider, Cogs - Labyrinth's Eye, Mimic - Mimic, etc.) '''Darmond - Damrond is a creeper that stole some gear from Dr.Creepy. The gear was a prototype of Dr.Creepy's arms that can only hold pickaxes. Darmond lives only to mine and kill pedestrians and mobs that he encouners. He also wears a diamond helmet with a flashlight. Chop - '''He is an skelleton that does not use arrows. He has an yellow colored cap and a golden axe. He loves chopping trees down and he enjoys the same with players and mobs heads. Minor Heroes Humans or Mobs that aren't extremely powerful but wish to protect others nonetheless. The Ender Sword: The Ender Sword is a group of ordinary players that protect the Minecraft world... somehow. Their contributions to minecraft are spawning an Ender Dragon to fight 30 withers and then battling the Ender Dragon, detonating an ENTIRE MINESHAFT just to find a sword, and so on. '''Survivors - '''Survivors are a group of people that survived Herobrine's attack on Sunbuild. They are something like a rebellion group that is trying to kill Herobrine and avenge players like Jackoli and Ohnix that got killed while the invasion. They have a secret base that they have somehow made '''under the bedrock. Mobs/Monsters/Creatures Creatures that are a part of the flora and fauna of the world. Think of Giant rockmonsters, wraiths, phoenix'es and evil cows. Dark Golem- He used to be an Iron Golem who protected villagers. He fell into a cave one day, where he found Voidheart. The golem got corrupted and turned evil. He likes to kill incodent villagers Uhel- He is an red-eyed enderman with powerfull abilities. He is strong in hand-in-hand combat and can teleport big objects making him able to smash a commando in a whole. He fights against Nether, so that can come really handy. He helped Cmaker, while he was escaping Herobrine's invasion. He is known as a good swordsman and taught Cmaker everything he knows. "Uhel" means coal in Czech (reffering to his distrust of Nether)